Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 - 8 \times 6 + \dfrac{ 30 }{ 3 } $
Answer: $ = 3 - 8 \times 6 + 10 $ $ = 3 - 48 + 10 $ $ = -45 + 10 $ $ = -35 $